Mark Janus
Early Life Born to the prestigious Janus family on the 15th of Posiedon, 3179, Mark Janus was surrounded by constant luxury, his family supported by his grandparent's wealth. Throughout his childhood, Mark was upset by the lackluster nature of his family and their laziness in general. He and his brother, Stewart shared this belief and quickly became better acquainted. In their teenage years, they would act together in their endeavors to be better than those who brought them up, starting Stewart and Mark trading corp; a goods trading business. The business was relatively successful and brought the brothers much wealth in a short time, becoming roughly well known across Arcadia V and its satellites. This was until Gamelion (7th month) of 3187. Stewart asked what their new freighter was delivering to Luna Prime, and Mark told him not to worry about it, and that it would boost the business significantly. Stewart insisted on opening one of the cargo containers, and Mark reluctantly pried one open to reveal several unregistered repeater cannons, each at least 100mm in diameter; military grade. This broke out in a heated argument between the two, which ended in a fist fight, in which Mark won. Upon victory, he dragged his unconscious brother off of the freighter and signaled the pilot to take off, leaving his brother on the warehouse floor. However, upon arrival on Luna Prime, the ship was deliberately stopped by 7 PKB cruisers, much larger group than the typical 2 seen flying around each planet. Mark and the crew were arrested on the spot, and spent the next year in court, with Stewart acting as a primary witness, receiving betrayed looks from his brother throughout. However, after his 3rd month of his 4 year sentence, Mark disappeared from the Luna Prime penitentiary without a trace. Janus Corp. Mark Janus escaped the prison on Luna and eventually ended up on a freighter going towards Avalon with a stock of rare minerals, under a false name. Earning his place on the ship via hard work, Mark soon became popular among the crew as the charismatic cargohandler, ship cook, and soon, first officer. During his journey, Mark had noticed how much damage the ship took from rouge asteroids in the Belt, he devised the solution; a series of anti-material turrets that could clear the way for ships. He brought up his ideas over lunches with the crew and they agreed that such a solution would be feasible, sought after, but most importantly, expensive, ending with the stating that one would have to be a Janus to afford that. Once on Avalon, practically outside the law, Mark recalled his portion of the family fortune to create Janus Corp, a company that made its name and its vast wealth via a passage through the Belt, aptly named Janus Pass. Any ship flying through this gun-maintained gap would be subject to a fee corresponding to ship size, regardless of faction, save the presidential ship, which charged ten times the regular amount. Family Stewart Janus Now-president of the Terra Continuance, Stewart took the lawful side of the world to heart. His primary goals as president of the Continuance is to crack down on rebel groups and cut at weapon and drug trafficking across the entire system. Martha Janus The older sister of the Janus brothers, Martha spends much of her time acting no different than her parents, lounging in old wealth, unfamiliar to the term 'work'. She resides in the Janus mansion on Arcadia Prime, eating fine foods and interacting via social medias. Enhancements Mark in his early life was never much a fan of cybernetics, however after a series of heart-attacks due to genetic mutation, he replaced his heart with a PHENOMENAL model. Immensely impressed with its performance, he paid engineers from PHENOMENAL to create a full system for him, replacing all of his internal organs with stronger, lighter, and faster mechanical ones, however leaving his mind unedited, as he believes it is the source of the soul. He consistently looked for ways to improve himself, his connections with the Fracture informed him of Precursor Monuments that could improve his organic self to a meticulous degree. He followed this information to Ferona, where he was led to a facility where he would be made 'compatible' with the Monument. The 'doctors' there led him to a crudely edited X-Ray device who's emitters were overcharged. His right hand was put before the device and it was irradiated to beyond lethal amounts. After this, he was brought to a solid black slab in the ground who's surface seemed to fluctuate. His was told to rise his aching hand to the surface and touch it. He did, and upon contact, a rush of pin-prick feelings moved up his arm and passed through his entire body. After this, he stood shaking, until a gun barrel was put to his head and he was told to come with the 5 thugs who came with him. Feeling the gun barrel before it reached his head, Mark rotated himself at inhuman speeds, ripped the gun from the man's hands and shot everyone around him with perfect accuracy. Walking back to the empty shuttle he came in, was now the most powerful being in the system.